everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Alfredo Mata
Alfredo Mata is the son of Alonzo and Julia from The Story of the Yara, a Brazilian fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Brown Fairy Book. Info Name: Alfredo Mata Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Story of the Yara Alignment: Royal Roommate: Hilaire Frivole Secret Heart's Desire: To defend myself against water spirits. My "Magic" Touch: I have a shell that can drown out noises. Storybook Romance Status: I'm dating Regina Spielmann. She entertains me with her fiddle. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Sometimes I pull at the hair growing on my beard. A lot of people find it gross. Favorite Subject: Environmental Magic. I love the outdoors. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I think I'm the type who would rather let girls woo me. Best Friend Forever After: I'd say Richard Grenouille since he spends a lot of time by the ponds. Character Appearance Alfredo is below average height, with light brown hair and green eyes. He wears a pink shirt with red stripes, brown short pants, and a straw hat. Around his neck is a seashell necklace. He has facial hair growing in. His left ear is pierced. Personality Alfredo is a lover of nature and enjoys spending time outdoors. He especially likes being around bodies of water so he can go swimming. He is also fond of music and spends a lot of time with headphones in his ears. Aflredo gets bored easily, and when he is bored he will often pick at the hairs on his beard. Being autistic, he has a tendency to get fixated on things, which can be very distracting around others. Since Alfredo is used to a tropical climate, he doesn't do well in the cold, and he will complain a lot when it's really cold out. Biography Como vai? My name is Alfredo Mata. I am the son of Alonzo from The Story of the Yara. I hail from the beautiful woodlands of Brazil. My dad had an encounter with a creature called the Yara. He was caught behaving strangely, which upset his fiancee Julia. He had seen the Yara when he bathed in a pool, and was distracted by her song. Julia became increasingly worried about him, and eventually she gave him a shell to protect him. When the Yara came for him, Dad used the shell to hear Julia's voice instead of the Yara's - and it worked. Dad was back to normal, and Julia accepted him as her husband. I am one of their eight children, and I'm the youngest. My older siblings are, from oldest to youngest: Gisela, Julio, Ligia, Livia, Anibal, Zeferina, and Ricardo. I enjoy being the baby of the family because I get all the toys! I go to Ever After High, where I am a Royal I would like to continue my father's story and ward off the Yara. I am skilled at using shells - I wear one around my neck. I can use it to drown out noises. It's very helpful during assemblies, but not so much during classes. I enjoy spending lots of time in the Enchanted Forest, where I often go swimming in the ponds. I enjoy the smell of the forest air - and the feel of the water in the streams and ponds. I'd rather do swimming for fun rather than be on some dorky sports team. However, I try to be careful of unruly spirits that might be living in those waters. I also have a girlfriend Regina, who is a musician. I enjoy listening to her music, and she's teaching me how to play music too. Where I come from, it's very hot much of the year, and at Ever After High it gets cold during the winter. I'm not used to the cold weather here, and it's annoying during the winter when I have to get all bundled up. I prefer the hot climate back home (even though there's a lot of bugs where I live, especially tarantulas, which I've never been fond of). Oh well. At least we do get a winter break where we can visit our families. I don't like it when people assume that I must be good at football (soccer) just because I'm Brazilian. I hate football and I think it's boring. I actually don't like sports in general - I'm more of a music kind of guy. I take cello lessions once a week. (I wanted to do bass, but I don't feel comfortable playing an instrument that's bigger than I am.) I can play the violin too, but I think I like the cello better. I'm really into classical music and I love listening to classical music on my MP3 player. Peace out! Trivia *Alfredo's surname is one of the Portuguese words for forest. *Alfredo has a pet female golden parakeet named Maiara. *Alfredo speaks Brazilian Portuguese and probably wouldn't understand European Portuguese. *Alfredo's sisters Ligia and Livia are twins. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Nicolas Roye. Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Characters Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Brown Fairy Book Category:Commoners Category:Brazilian